vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
War (Darksiders)
|-|Base= |-|Chaos Form= Summary War is one of the main protagonists of the Darksiders franchise and is the youngest of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Duty, honor, and loyalty define him almost as well as the powerful sword, Chaoseater, he carries with him at all times. As a Nephilim, a race spawned from the combination of Angel and Demon, War has fought on countless worlds with countless enemies, and is an outright powerhouse in combat. He revels in battle, so much so that he can fling himself into a blind battle lust if he does not control himself. He is exceedingly powerful physically and is not afraid to show it as he casually bats away his enemies with ease. War is also incredibly agile and intelligent, a sharp contrast to his one track mind and strong loyalty to the Charred Council. He executes his enemies viciously and brutally, dominating the battlefield from within, never shying away from fights most would think unwinnable. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, higher with Chaos Form | At least 7-B, higher with Chaos Form Name: War, also known as "Rider of the Red Horse", "The Red Rider" Origin: Darksiders Gender: Male Age: At least thousands of years Classification: Nephilim, Horseman of the Apocalypse Powers and Abilities: |-|Darksiders=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Gliding, Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics, Instinctive Reaction, Healing (Via Life Essence), Portal Creation (Via Voidwalker), Transformation, Invulnerability (Via Chaos Form), Statistics Amplification, Spatial Manipulation, Limited Attack Reflection (Via Block Counter), Time Deceleration (With Chronospheres), Limited Telekinesis (Can move his Scythe without touching it), Hellfire Manipulation, Steals life from his enemies during combat, Disease Manipulation, Homing Attack, Chain Manipulation (Via Abyssal Chain), Resurrection (Via Undying), Summoning (Can summon his horse, Ruin, as well as fields of blades from the ground), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Corruption, Poison Manipulation and Illusion Creation |-|Darksiders Genesis=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Gliding, Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics, Healing (Via Potions), Transformation, Invulnerability (Via Chaos Form), Statistics Amplification, Attack Reflection, Limited Telekinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Steals life from his enemies during combat, Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon his horse, Ruin, as well as a field of blades from the ground), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Corruption and Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: City level (Destroyed the Black Throne Spire), higher with Chaos Form | At least City level (His power is unrestrained), higher with Chaos Form Speed: Hypersonic (Comparable to Fury, who can react to and dodge Pride's lasers) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely higher normally (Can easily rip out demon spines through their heads, which should be superior to ripping out a human spine. Was able to contend with Straga's strength at his weakest, who was strong enough to pick up a decently sized chunk of street), higher with Tremor Gauntlet | At least Class K, likely higher normally (His power is unrestrained), higher with Tremor Gauntlet Striking Strength: City Class, higher with Left Gauntlet, Tremor Gauntlet and Chaos Form | At least City Class, higher with Left Gauntlet, Tremor Gauntlet and Chaos Form Durability: City level, higher with Chaos Form and Left Gauntlet | At least City level, higher with Chaos Form and Left Gauntlet Stamina: Very High (Can fight hordes of enemies with no rest. Can withstand large amounts of pain in battle and continue to fight as his bloodlust grows. Grows stronger as conflict continues) | Very High Range: Extended melee range with weapons. Tens of meters with ranged weapons. | Extended melee range with Chaoseater. Up to ten meters with abilities. Tens of meters with Vorpal Blade. Standard Equipment: War acquires various items which aid him during his quests to preserve the Balance. *'Chaoseater:' An immensely powerful blade that the Red Horseman carries into every battle. The blade fuels War and feeds off of conflict, allowing him to wield incredibly powerful abilities. *'Left Gauntlet:' War possess a giant left hand, a prosthetic obtained after Death cut his real one off for his blood lust and disobedience. However, this new hand serves him even better than his old one, as it can be used to shield War from attacks that might otherwise hurt him, and hits far harder than his right hand, allowing him to easily bat around enemies. *'Crossblade:' The Crossblade is a four bladed ranged weapon which spins into enemies in a similar way to a throwing star, and always returns to War. It can be lit on fire with torches, as well as activate Chronospheres. **'Vorpal Blade:' Functions similar to the Crossblade, but only has 3 blades. *'Scythe:' One of War's secondary weapons, the scythe is capable of wide sweeping attacks as well as impressive range, spinning telekinetically around War and into his enemies. *'Tremor Gauntlet:' Another of War's secondary weapons, the Tremor Gauntlet is a powerful device that sends out tremor waves when charged up, and is capable of launching foes away with deadly force. *'Earthcaller:' A mystic horn capable of knocking back enemies and waking Tormented Gates. *'Mercy:' One of his brother, Strife's, handguns that War wields. It has infinite ammo. *'Abyssal Chain:' An enchanted gauntlet that fires a spear tipped chain, allowing War to pull things towards him or pull himself towards his target. **'Ghost Hook:' A ghostly appendage that allows War to grab on to objects and enemies, pulling either them to himself, or him to them. *'Voidwalker:' An artifact that can create portals on particular surfaces. *'Mask of Shadows:' A mask that allows War to see into the Shadow Realm and interact with objects hidden there. Intelligence: Very high. He can quickly figure out complex puzzles in various dungeons and has completely mastered the use of weapons made from different races with little practice. Has millennia of combat experience. Weaknesses: '''Sometimes loses control of himself during the thrill of a battle. Will never fight his horse, Ruin. His seals prevent him from being at full power. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Passive Abilities= *'Shadowflight:' A power that causes wings of shadow to appear from War's back so he can glide a limited distance. *'Chronomancer:' A power that allows War to slow time using Chronospheres. *'Chaos Form:' War is capable of temporarily breaking the bindings the Charred Council has put on his power, transforming himself into a giant fiery creature. In this state, War is impervious to attack, and increases in power tremendously, easily obliterating foes in his path. *'Block Counter:' War can counter physical and projectile attacks the moment before they make contact with him. This ability is described as the "awakening of his reactive instincts." *'Ruin:' War can summon his steed Ruin to aid him in battle. |-|Wrath Powers= Otherworldly abilities that embody the true strength War has to offer. *'Blade Geyser:' War stabs the ground, summoning numerous blades around him to impale all enemies too close. The range can be enhanced to up to 10 meters and heals War for the damage done. *'Stoneskin:' War's flesh hardens, reducing damage and increasing his offensive capabilities. Enemies that strike War have their attacks reflected at them. *'Rampage:' War rockets forward to create a path of destruction and quickly close the gap to a target. The path explodes after War finishes his dash. *'Immolation:' War engulfs himself in a barrier of hellfire, scorching anyone near him. *'Affliction:' War summons up to 5 sickly serpent-like entities that home in on nearby enemies to plague them with a deadly affliction. |-|Combat Abilities= Moves War has learned to display his true prowess in combat with weaponry. *'Flipsaw:' War spins numerous times in the air, cutting downwards before slamming into the ground. Any Enhancement War has equipped will shoot outwards upon contact with the ground. *'Harpoon Tackle:' After dashing, War lunges with Chaoseater, extending his dash in any direction to impale foes. *'Power Strike:' A homerun swing that deals heavy damage and sets enemies on fire. *'Sword Uppercut:' War knocks opponents into the air with a long reaching swing. *'Demon's Edge:' War drags his opponent with him into the air with a sweeping attack. *'Death's Rage:' A multi-hit scythe flurry that spins around War. It can be used mid air. *'Hell Razor:' War spins his scythe like a vertical buzz saw, cutting into his foes. *'Tremor Smash:' War charges the Tremor Gauntlet before smashing the ground, damaging and launching all enemies near him. It can be used mid air to crash down hard. *'Tremor Punch:' A powerful, concentrated punch strike with the Tremor Gauntlet. *'Earthbreaker:' War strikes the ground with the Tremor Gauntlet and his Left Gauntlet numerous times, sending out shockwaves to hurt enemies and lift them into the air. *'Meteor Strike:' War comes down like a comet, dealing damage to foes near him. *''' Synergy - Ultimate Meteor:' War crashes down, dealing damage and knocking back foes in a giant radius. |-|Enhancements= Though War's weaponry is formidable already, he can further improve their performance with powerful enhancements. *'Bloodthirst:' This enhancement allows War to heal himself by stealing the life of his adversaries during combat. *'Hellfire:' War instills a melee weapon with the element of fire. *'Earthsplitter:' War releases a wave of energy forward, cutting through the ground and all enemies in his path. Any hit with Chaoseater has a chance of knocking the enemy down. *'Thunderclap:' War charges to fire out a bolt of lightning which arcs to nearby enemies. All hits from Chaoseater have a chance of shooting out a bolt of lightning. *'Flamebrand:' War spins continuously in a circle to cut down enemies with a fiery blade. Any enemies hit by Chaoseater will be ignited. *'Deathtouch:' War double strikes, marking enemies with Deathtouch. At War's command, these enemies will instantly die. Enemies inflicted with Deathtouch explode on death, spreading it to others. All Chaoseater attacks have a chance of applying Deathtouch. *'Void:' War charges up a vortex to blast away nearby enemies. Enemies are drawn in while War is charging, and any attack from Chaoseater has a chance of affecting a small radius beyond its normal range. *'Vampiric Rune:' War continuously spins his blade, stealing health from enemies hit, before finishing with a large strike. All Chaoseater attacks have a chance to steal life to heal War on hit. '''Key:' Darksiders | Darksiders Genesis Note: Some abilities and equipment are unavailable to War in different keys. Gallery War_sword_render.jpg|Chaoseater 8246L.jpg|Crossblade Tremor_Gauntlet.jpg|Tremor Gauntlet Darksiders_wrath_of_war_scythe_by_dotafss-d58adq9.png|Scythe Ds_artifacts19.jpg|Earthcaller Mercy_2.jpg|Mercy Abyssalchain.jpg|Abyssal Chain Ds_artifacts30.jpg|Voidwalker Mask_of_shadows.png|Mask of Shadows Shadow_Flight.jpg|Shadowflight Chaos_Form.png|Chaos Form AbyssalArmourWar.png|Abyssal Armor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Darksiders Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hybrids Category:Hellfire Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Disease Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Portal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Chain Users Category:Tier 7